dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Yu
Profile Name: Guan Yu Kingdom: Shu Position: General Age: 36 Weapon: Pole Blade Family: Zhang Fei (Brother), Liu Bei (Brother), Xing Cai (Niece), Guan Ping (Son), Liu Chan (Nephew) Spouse: None Background Guan Yu is the middle child of the three emerald brothers but he is the strongest out of all of them. Guan Yu is very tall and very intimidating, because of this, he is a force to be reckoned with. He dons a red horse and a long spear as he goes off to battle. He treats himself as if he is his eldest brother's, Liu Bei's, bodyguard. He is very protective of Liu Bei and will kill anyone who tries to hurt him. Liu Bei constantly tells Guan Yu not to go so far and that he can take care of himself, but Guan Yu knows it's his duty as a brother to fight for Liu Bei and defend him at all cost. Once, during Dynasty Warriors 5, Guan Yu heard false news that Liu Bei had been killed. To drown his depression, Guan Yu joined Liu Bei's mortal enemy, Cao Cao, and started fighting for him. Cao Cao's forces gladly accepted him since he is so strong and made use of his strength right away. However, after fighting a number of battles on Cao Cao's forces, Guan Yu sees Liu Bei on the battle field. He rejoices and immediatly leaves Cao Cao's forces to join his brother. He apologizes to Liu Bei constantly, explaining that he thought he was dead. Liu Bei forgave him and told him that there was no harm done, but the fact that Guan Yu had changed sides angered Cao Cao's forces, and they showed their anger by ambushing him while he was transporting Sun Shang Xiang to Liu Bei. However, he was able to defeat them and reunite with his brothers at last. Guan Yu died in Dynasty Warriors 5 after a battle with Huang Gai. They had charged at each other for one, final attack, then gave an amazing blow to each other. They were then seen standing back to back, not saying anything. Finally, Guan Yu smiled and said, "You are a noble warrior...even though I have lost, this is a marvelous ending..." He then fell to the ground and died. Another way he died in Dynasty Warriors 5 is when he was ambushed by three soldiers. They all stabbed him at the same time and Guan Yu screamed in pain before knocking all of them away. He then raised his spear and yelled out to continue marching forward for Lord Liu Bei, but after he said that, he collapsed and apologized for not being able to keep a promise he made to his brothers long ago. After that, he died on the ground of the battlefield. Guan Yu also has an adopted son named Guan Ping, who is childhood friends with his cousin, Xing Cai. Extra: In the anime "Koihime Musou," which is based off of the Chinese norvel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which Dynasty Warriors is also based off of; the characters that appear in the novel, also appear in the anime. However, Guan Yu's character in the anime is quite different than him. For one, his character was changed to a girl, like all the other characters in the game, who is named Kanu. She was also known as a "bandit," which is not like Guan Yu at all since he is so true. Kanu was the second-main character of the anime, making her the main heroine since the main character was a boy. Kanu also goes out of her way and goes against her beliefs to help her friends. For example, in the first season, she begged Sousou (Cao Cao's character) to spare her friend's life since she was sentenced to death after trying to kill Sousou. Sousou told her that she would let her go, if Kanu slept with her. Kanu was disgusted, but agreed in order to free her friend. Luckily, the two girls were interrupted before they could do anything, and Kanu escaped. Category:Characters